Another Broken promise
by Sxkitn
Summary: My submission to the ‘for the love of Jasper’ contest. Another broken promise and Tequila make a trip to Mexico one that will leave Jasper and Bella begging for more.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing its all Stephanie's, but I love to take her guys and make them my own…**_

_**A/N: ok so I know this was going to be part of the 'for the love of Jasper' contest. But I didn't get it back from the beta to make the deadline. So I am just going to put it up as a story, that I hope to get to soon.. But with two other stories going and one more just busting at the seams forcing itself out, I don't know when I will get to our little Jasper, but don't worry, I love him so much, his story will be told.**_

Pure perfection was sitting just three stools from me in a hot pink string bikini and matching wrap thingy hanging low on her curvy hips, playing with the stem of a half empty margarita, reading a battered up paperback book. Mahogany hair pulled up in a messy bun, big almond shaped chocolate eyes that looked like they could bear into your soul, and a body that would have Hugh Heffner on his knees thanking god for her creation and begging him not to break that mold.

_Please be single, please be single, please be single_. I begged to the god above as I downed my third shot to get the nerve to even talk to her. The familiar sound of _Addicted_ by Saving Able brought my attention back to the beauty beside me.

"Hey baby." Her sultry voice flowed from her red pouty lips when she picked up her cell phone, a large smile covering her whole face. "Well you did call me, but I will hold on for you." She giggled and I felt myself harden from the mere sound.

_Well I guess that answers that question. What else was I expecting? The woman is Aphrodite reincarnated and I thought she wouldn't have a man all over that. I guess all those months on the ship really are messing with me._ I looked back to the barkeep and waved him over.

"Double please." I looked at the bartender and forced a smile. I turned again to the beautiful woman to my right and watched her size me up and down, raise her eyebrow, and smile.

_Yeah just keep turning that knife darlin'_. I nodded my head to her and turned back to the glass that had just set before me.

"Yeah I'm still here." She giggled once more into her phone; I had never in my life wished to be a phone more. "Yeah, just sitting in the Cabo Wabo Cantina, having a margarita or two, doing my reading for my dissertation, and waiting for my ma…." She stopped mid sentence.

_Turn the fuck around Jasper; you really shouldn't be listening in on her private conversation_. I chided myself as I leaned back and downed my double. I looked at her once more and saw that her perfect peaches and cream completion had turned a bright shade of red and her fist was clenched tightly on the bar.

"I can't fucking believe you." I heard her swear. "Why am I not fucking surprised?" I knew I shouldn't be watching her, I tried to turn my head but I just couldn't force myself to. There is just nothing sexier than a woman in a heated argument, well maybe one in the midst of a mind blowing orgasm, but I just will not go there.

"Yeah, sure, whatever Edward. I have school too remember, and I still flew down here to fucking Mexico with Rose and Emmett." She stopped again and took a deep breath. "No you, listen to me…. On their fucking honeymoon, remember the wedding that you missed because you had something to do that just couldn't wait?" She started tapping her manicured nails on the bar top and rolled her eyes.

"And why, you may ask?" she slapped her hand onto her leg and growled. She fucking growled, cue raging hard-on, now.

"NO you let me tell you why. Because my _**boyfriend**_, who I haven't seen in 3 fucking months, who by the way keeps breaking his promises and leaving me stranded in whatever part of the world he flies me too, promised me yet again that he was going to meet me here. Oh and did I forget to mention that part that he swore that this time would be different?"

_Well, what a tangled web we weave Mr. Edward._ I turned back at the bartender who was cleaning the bar trying hard not to listen to her screaming into her phone and motioned for another drink. He nodded and turned his back, looking rather happy that I gave him a reason to get away.

"No, no, no, let me guess the excuse this time, your lab partner, _**Tanya,**_ needs you to show her how the reproductive system works." I heard her fist slam down on the bar and cringed. I would hate to be on the other end of that phone right now. "I am so sick of this shit, you know Edward I'm not as stupid as you want me to be."

_Even I can tell this woman was far from stupid_. I looked over at her once more and took in the classic _Pride and Prejudice_ sitting on the bar next to her, a pad of paper with a pen under it, and a laptop resting at her feet.

"PLEASE, just stop Edward. I'm sick of the excuses." She hissed. "At least it is only eighteen hundred fucking miles this time." She stopped for a second and then tapped her fingers on the bar. "It's the least you can do. Oh believe me I will, every fucking minute of it." She spat into the phone before slamming it down. I turned my head slightly to see her pick up her half drank margarita and down the rest in one pull.

"Ouch, Ice headache." I whispered under my breath as I watched her grab her head and drop it down to the bar with a thud. "Water, no Ice." I called to the bartender, and he rushed over to her with it.

"Thanks." She sighed as she took a drink and then dropped her head again. "How can you be so stupid Isabella Marie?" She mumbled into her arms as shook her head a few times. "Another broken promise, well by god this will be the last one." I heard her say with conviction in her voice.

"Can I get you anything?" the bartender asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head no and shooed him away with a limp defeated wave. After a few minutes she lifted her head again, picked up her laptop bag and shoved her book and pad of paper into it.

"I can't believe I was so fucking stupid, again." She mumbled as she picked up her pen and slammed it into the bag with everything else. She then stood up, turned to me and smiled weakly. "Sorry you had to hear all that." She said with a blush rising up her cheeks.

"Don't apologize to me ma'am. I'm sorry a pretty little thing like you had to deal with all that." I said as I spun my chair around to face her. She raised her eyebrow to me and smiled once more.

"Southern?" she asked as she sat back down on her stool, placing her lap top bag in her lap. "Where you from?"

"Originally from Texas."

"And after that?" she giggled as she started to chew on her thumb nail.

"The world." I said as I downed my drink and waved the bartender for another.

_Yeah that is one way to get a girl. Well Hi my name is Jasper and I'm in the navy. I travel the world months at a time, underwater, mind you, and only resurface when they say I can. Want to go and start a life with me?_

"Same here, please Mike." She said with a smile to the bartender. He nodded with a wink and filled our glasses.

"So your boyfriend, stood you up?" Mike asked as he placed her drink before her and winked. I felt a growl reverberate in my chest but held it in.

_Yeah, way to be subtle there rockstar._ I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head.

"Yeah, you would think that after 2 years I would be smarter about this shit." She shook her head and downed the drink. I watched her face tighten and stiffened a chuckle as she blew out a ragged breath. "What the fuck is that?"

"Herradura Tequila, Best one out there." I explained as she shook her head and looked disgusted at the glass, but motioned for another one anyway.

"One month away from graduating with my PhD. Do you even understand what that means?" She said as she looked down at her feet and sighed deeply.

"That you're pretty dang smart." I hummed as I watched her pull the band from her bun and shake her hair out. In less than two seconds I was bombarded with the sweet smell of strawberries and freesia.

_Hell, if she smells that damn good I_ _wonder what she tastes like?_ I shook my head from my dirty thoughts and downed yet another drink. She took her next drink and downed it just like the first, shook her head once more and looked at me with a wistful smile.

"Gets smoother as you go." She giggled again and my black board shorts tightened around my hardening bulge. "Yeah, so smart that I did it in less time than normal. Fuck I'm only 26 years old; most people don't get their PhD till their thirties." She closed her eyes and blew out the hair that had fallen in front of her face. "I'm not trying to pat myself on the back or anything, but fuck, you would think that I would be smart enough to see the signs." She motioned for another, and I raised my hand to stop Mike.

"Just get me a bottle and two glasses." I said as I stood up and offered her my hand. "Let's go sit by the fire pit." She looked at my hand, thought for a minute before taking a deep breath and sliding her hand in mine. It was so soft and tiny; it fit just perfectly in my large one. I picked up her lap top bag and led her over to a deep red couch that sat next to the fire pit.

She sat down stiffly and wrung her hands together nervously. I sat down beside her and leaned back with my right arm slung across the back of the couch, tapping out an unknown melody with my fingertips. She looked down at her hands for a few minutes as he brought over the bottle of Tequila and two shot glasses.

"Isabella Swan, but my friends call me Bella." She said as I poured us both a drink and handed one to her.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Jasper Whitlock." I reached my hand out and she met me half way. We shook hands then sat in a comfortable silence sipping our drinks watching the flames of the fire.

"So a PhD you say?" I don't know how long we sat there talking, but by the time Mike came over to say it was closing our bottle was empty, and Bella was lying on the couch with her head in my lap making up a song about how she can live just fine without that bronze haired ass.

"Bella, it's time to go Darlin'." I slurred as I ran my fingers through her silky hair.

"Hummm, Help me?" She hummed after she tried to pull herself into a sitting position but kept falling back into my lap laughing as she started singing _Closing time_.

_Fuck. Me. This girl is going to be my undoing_. I cursed under my breath as I pushed her up and let her lean on the arm of the couch. I picked her up in the bridal style, as the bartender handed me her laptop bag with a wink.

"I think this is his best broken promise yet. Even better than Paris." She looked up into my eyes and started to curl my blond locks around her petite finger. "I love Mexico….Oh and Tequila." She giggled as she buried her head into my chest and blew out her hot breath onto my nipple.

"Where am I taking you Darlin'?" I said as I tried to control myself, holding her close and walking into the warm Mexican night. She started waving her arms around and sputtered something that sounded like Sunset.

"Sunrise…Sunset." She slurred, "Can't remember, just take me where ever you're going, ain't got anyone waiting for me anyway." With that she closed her eyes and I heard a soft snore escape from her.

I shook my head and carried her to my hotel across the street from the Cabo Wabo. I opened the door surprisingly without dropping the angel in my arms and laid her gently down.

I looked down at the beautiful woman lying in my bed and cursed Edward for being such an ass, but then in the same breath thanked him for allowing me this one piece of heaven.

How in the hell could he be such a stupid prick? Bella was everything a man could ask for, smart, beautiful, had a great sense of humor, and sensual as hell without even trying. The man was just plain dumb to let her slip through his fingers like he did.

I walked over to my bag, pulled out a new pair of boxers before walking into the bathroom and changing out of my shorts. Then walked quietly over to the bed and curled my body around the sleeping beauty before falling into the oblivion of drunken sleep.

************

"Jasper?" I heard a soft voice sing next to my ear as I felt nails run across my stomach. "Jasper?"

"Hummm, That feels nice." I hummed as I rolled over and pulled a warm body into my arms. "You smell so good."

"Jasper." I heard her giggle and a flash of the beautiful mahogany haired woman with the chocolate eyes few in front of my closed eyes.

"Bella?" I sighed as I snuggled my nose into a sweet smelling neck and took a deep breath.

"Yes Jasper." I felt her body shake and I opened my eyes slowly trying to see the beauty before me. I looked around the room and saw that it was still dark and I groaned loudly.

"Still dark, back to sleep." I said as I pulled her closer to me and ran my fingers up her naked back. She shivered under my touch and moaned into my hair.

"I have a better idea than sleeping." She purred as her hand ghosted down my back and rested on my ass. She cupped it tightly, and I growled at the feel of her nails digging into my ass cheek.

"And what would that be?" I said with my drawl so thick that even I had a hard time understanding it.

"Well, let me show you." She pushed herself out of my arms and pressed my back into the mattress. I watched her slowly lick her lips before lowering her face to mine and capturing my lips with hers. I felt her tongue lightly caress my lower lip asking for admittance; I gladly opened my mouth to her. Her velvet tongue slid in and tickled mine as her fingers danced across my six-pack and down to the waist band of my boxers. I covered her hand with mine and pulled my lips reluctantly from hers.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I kicked myself in the ass inside my head. She looked down at my chest then slowly looked up into my eyes.

"I have never been more positive about anything in my life." She said as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips. I felt her hand dip under my waist band and wrap around my throbbing member.

"Impressive." She cooed as she traced my lips with her tongue.

"Oh Bella." I groaned as she slid her hand up to the tip and ran her finger over the bubble of precum that had already accumulated on it.

"I want this Jasper." She whispered into my lips. "I want you." I placed my hands on her shoulder and rolled us over so I was now lying between her legs. Her hot core pressing into my stomach; she was so wet I could feel it seeping through the bottoms of her bikini.

I ran my hand down her stomach and watched as her muscle contracted with every inch. I went to the strings on the side of her hips and pulled on them both at the same time. I heard a gasp fall from her lips, and I ran my fingers back up her stomach and pulled her top off her full breasts.

"Perfect." I moaned as I lowered my lips to her breast and pressed a kiss to both. Her fingers entwined into my hair; I pushed my lips back to her left breast and I captured her nipple in between my teeth. "I want to taste you." I hummed against her nipple and felt her shiver again.

"Yes." She hissed as she pushed my head down toward her core. I ran my tongue down her stomach as I went and stopped at her navel nibbling it lightly before continuing my way to the holy land. I ran my hand over her bikini bottoms before pulling on them lightly telling her to lift her hips.

"Fuck me, you're bare." I hissed as I ran my fingers lightly over her smooth mound.

"Rose made me." She chuckle as her finger scratched lightly on my scalp. I lowered my face to her and took a deep breath before taking a long lick from the bottom of her slick lips to the top.

"Yummy." I growled as I ran my fingers between her lips and collected the sweet nectar she left just for me. I looked into her lust filled eyes and licked up every drop from my glistening finger. "I could live on this." I said as she moaned and closed her eyes.

"So fucking sexy." She gasped as I placed my fingers back to her core and circled her clit. I smiled as I heard her gasp again and felt her stomach muscles clench. I lowered my head once more and took my third lick of the best tasting woman I have ever had. I lapped up everything she was giving me before making my way to her sensitive bud and capturing it between my lips, tugging lightly. Her body quivered under my movements as I inserted two of my fingers into her core and thrust them in and out at a fast pace. I looked up at her angelic face as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her hands clenched into my hair once more.

"That's right darlin' let go. Come for me, NOW." I said as I hummed onto her clit, felt her body clench around my fingers, and she screamed my name before she covered my hand and face with her sweet cum.

"Fuck, Jasper." She gasped as I thrust into her twice more a little slower this time and looked into her contented face. "That was…. Wow." She said as she tugged on my hair, and I slid myself up her perfectly naked and flushed body. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lips gently, not sure if she would have a problem with her own taste on mine. She pulled me back to her lips when I tried to pull away and stuffed her tongue into my mouth.

"You're right.. yummy." She said as she pulled away and snuggled into my neck.

_That was just about the hottest thing that I have ever seen. I so have to marry this woman._

"My turn." She said as she crawled up onto her knees and pressed another kiss to my lips. I watched with heavy laden eyes as she crawled down my body leaving open mouthed kisses in her wake. She stopped at my navel and grinned at me through her lashed as she nipped at it the same way I did hers just a few moments ago. I felt my cock twitch with the anticipation of seeing her full lips wrapped around it.

She slowly lowered her lips to the tip and pressed a kiss to it before running her wet tongue up its length and swirled around the head.

"Bella." I moaned as her hand wrapped around the base of my shaft and started to make long strokes. I closed my eyes as she wrapped her lips around me and lowered her mouth as far as she could go, continuing to stroke the parts that couldn't fit. I wrapped her hair around my fist as I opened my eyes so I could get a view of the perfect woman doing things to me that I had never felt before.

_Mind you I have had many women in my short 30 years of life, but fuck me, this woman_.. _  
_I felt myself twitch in her mouth as she released my cock from her hand and pushed her mouth all the way down to my pelvis bone.

"Fuck." I cursed as my cock hit the back of her throat and then slid down it. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my hips bucked into her without my say, as her fingers trailed down my balls and stroked the soft flesh right behind them. I yanked on her hair a couple time trying to stop her movements before I lost it. She released my cock with a loud pop and looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"No good?" she asked with fear in her voice as I pulled her to me and captured her lips with mine. After exploring her mouth with my tongue for awhile, giving my throbbing cock a little time to calm down we both pulled away gasping for air.

"That was by far the best… damn girl… you are…" I stammered as I ran my fingers lightly across her lips. "But I want to be in you when I cum." I explained as my fingers ran lightly down her side to her hips tracing shapes as it rested there. She looked at me with dark, lust filled eyes and winked.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She cooed as she threw her leg over my hips and straddled me. I looked up at her in awe before bringing my hands to her hips and grinned wickedly.

"Oh your gonna get it now little girl." I hummed as I lifted her up and moved her slightly to match up with my hardened length. I bucked my hips a few times teasing her with the tip of my cock letting her sweet wetness cover it completely. "Condom." I growled as I pointed to my jeans.

She jumped off the bed and ran over to my jeans that were hung over a chair. With a shake of her ample hips, and a few grunts of displeasure, she finally lifted her hand into the air clenching a small black foil package. She turned around, stalked back to me while ripping the package open with her teeth, and smiling wickedly.

She crawled up my body slowly; reminding me of a lioness stalking her prey. I felt my cock twitch and felt a shiver run up my spine in anticipation as her nimble fingers rolled the condom down my length.

"Now, where were we?" She hummed as she lowered her self over my throbbing member and fluttered her deep, brown eyes. I growled as my head entered her hot tight core. We locked eyes and both smiled as she dropped down to sheath my whole throbbing member into her.

"Shit… so fucking tight." I groaned as I pulled her face down to mine and thrust my tongue in perfect motion with our hips. She pulled her lips away gasping for air before throwing her head back and screaming my name.

"JASSSSPPPERRR." Her voice was hoarse and scratchy as her pussy clenched around me with her orgasm. I felt my legs start to shake, I began thrusting faster before I stilled and released into her. I felt her body relax as she fell on top of me in a hot, sweaty, beautiful mess. I ran my hand through her tangled locks as I composed myself the best I could.

_That was just the single best sexual experience I have ever had. I don't know if I can ever let this woman go now._ I thought to myself as she pressed soft kisses to my chest. I felt her yawn against me and chuckled as I rolled us over, finally disconnecting us, and pulled her into my arms.

"You are so beautiful." She hummed into my neck as she traced each line of my six-pack with the tip of her finger. "How could I be so lucky?" I ran my hand down her back and rested it on her hip.

"You're wrong." I turned my head and pressed a kiss to her hair. "I'm the lucky one." I felt her yawn against me once more and snuggled closer to my side. "Sleep now, Darlin'." I felt her kiss my neck and we both sighed.

"Best broken promise ever." She hummed as I felt her body relax and her breaths even out.

**Please review and tell me what you think???????**


End file.
